


A Christmas Homecoming

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Minor Character(s), Returning Home, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: He shivers despite his layers and hurries towards the woods, towards home.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	A Christmas Homecoming

As Kylo stepped off the bus onto the path, his boots sank into a thick layer of snow. He turned slowly, his boots already weighed down by the heavy snow, and waved goodbye to the driver.

Kylo had spent the last few hours entertaining the driver on this long lonely stretch of road. The bus had been empty save for themselves and now the old man continued on alone.

The road is quiet save for the sounds of the departing bus, and the sky darkening quickly. The driver had taken some convincing to leave him out here in the middle of nowhere miles and miles from the nearest town.

Kylo tightens his scarf around his neck and turns on a flash light.

He looks around savouring familiar sights. As he does a flurry of fat snowflakes dance down from the sky and hit him in his eyes reminding him just what a bitch winter is. He shivers despite his layers and hurries towards the woods, towards home.

Despite the years, and the trees having grown that much taller, his soul knows the route home and it isn’t long before he sees the familiar warm lights of the cabin. Dressed in a thick layer of snow and fairy lights he can’t help but think it looks like something out of a Christmas film.

As he gets closer, he hesitates, chewing on his lip. He hasn’t spoken to his parents in years (mostly because they don’t believe in owing phones but that’s another matter). He thinks back to his father’s latest letter tucked in his jean pocket, his father’s kind words, the handmade paper, the familiar scent of home.

  
It is the season for good cheer, and family and celebration after all.

He takes another step towards the red painted door, the handmade wreath upon it green bright, its red berries stolen by the birds already.

He knocks on the door, timidly at first, then louder.

The door opens the light from inside blindingly bright;-

Kylo smiles ready to fold into the welcoming arms of his tiny mother or receive one of his father’s famous bear hugs.

Kylo awakes from his dream alone in his tiny dirty room in the city, but his heart feels light for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short fic, I'm back at work and have been for a while. I've been too busy to write what with everything going on in the world but hope to finish my other fic eventually.


End file.
